


Love's long night

by orphan_account



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Loss, Love, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by Evermore and written to accompany Struggle.





	

I love you.

For a time longer than I care to remember, all I wanted was to be human again.

I never thought anything could be more important to me than that.

You are all important now.

Being human is nothing – without you.

I never thought that in achieving my heart’s desire, I would lose you.

You are my life.

I would rather be a beast and daren’t dream of your touch than be _this_ – human without you.

The years of my enchantment passed slowly and seem endless even in memory, but far longer is a single day when you are not by my side.

Love’s long night shall be the longest of all, without dawn in sight.


End file.
